Harry Potter and The Time Lord from Gallifrey
by The Sound of the Drums
Summary: As his third year begins Harry meets a girl in his year named Chris. Nothing odd about her other than he'd rarely seen her in Hogwarts. One morning Chris meets a man, a man who has no idea what time he's even in. As Harry in the others try to figure out what he's doing there, they figure out more and more that this man is not like them. He's The Doctor.(T for language and violence)
1. The Man in the Common Room

Please, do not hate me if this doesn't work out. This is my first attempt at a crossover. Please enjoy and as with everything I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Thanks. Also, I'm going to try to write in a different POV depending on the situation that they're stuck in.

_Harry's POV_

I sat down by Ron and Hermione, thinking of the new classes we had to take this year. I wondered if I'd like Divination. I've heard rumors about Divination, which made me even more worried. "So, either of you excited for the new classes this year?" I asked Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged, but just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak a kid my year sat herself down in the seat right in front of me. She had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I had never heard her speak before, but she was always in the same classes as me. She never spoke, and rarely made eye contact. I noticed that both Ron, Hermione, and the person across from me was giving me worried looks. I must have looked crazy as I noticed I was just staring at her. I looked down and decided not to talk unless someone else did. I sighed quietly.

_Chris's POV_

I looked up to see Harry staring at me. I sighed and looked over at his friends. After a few minutes I finally couldn't take the silence. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter. Finally. I haven't even gotten a chance to ever say anything. Everyone was so crowded by you. I'm Chris," I said happily. Harry and his friends gaped.

"You can talk!" The boy to his right exclaimed, making a few students from other houses look over at us and laugh.

"Of course she can, Ronald. I've always tried to tell you, but it was all, 'How can we save Harry this time?' or 'Have you found the right spell, yet?' You never say anything about anyone else. I'm sorry, Harry, but between you and Ron it's very stressful. Ginny and I decided to become friends with Chris because nobody else would," Hermione explained. I smiled and nodded.

Hermione was right. I wished I wasn't alone like this. I felt like I was alone most day. I'm afraid that nobody will like me the way I am, so I don't talk to them, but then I'm afraid that I'll never make friends. It's lonely both ways, because, the way I think of it, Ginny and Hermione are the only two that I know will always accept me. Nobody else has ever even tried to talk to me except for asking for something, or asking what the homework assignment is.

I sighed and felt like I should continue on the conversation, as it was quiet and both of the boys were looking at me oddly.

"Hermione said I might be able to help you two out this year. She said that I could probably keep you from doing anything stupid," I said smiling. Hermione nodded. The rest of dinner was silent. I could tell that Harry was slightly embarrassed and this Ronald kid was somewhat agitated. "I'm sorry if I caused you to feel uncomfortable or anything," I muttered and looked down. I began to eat slowly.

Dumbledore stood to dismiss us all. We walked in silence until Harry looked at me confused.

"Why is it that you've never even waved in the halls? You said you've always wanted to talk, but you haven't. Also, who are you? Why is it that I know nothing about you? Hermione would have at least said something. You're never sitting in the common room studying, and I've never seen you even talk to Hermione or Ginny during lunch," Harry finally said. I shrugged.

"Well, I don't sit down in the common room because I usually study in my bed. It's more comfortable there and it's quieter. Who am I? Well, nobody, really. I haven't done anything amazing or wonderful. For now, and for all I know, I'm just here. I have no set purpose, yet. Also, Hermione can have her own friends. You two don't have any reason to know everything about her. She has the right to have her own secrets, just like you do. If you want to know so much about her I can give you a monthly cycle scheduled and her daily bathroom routine," I said the last part sarcastically. The boys looked so horrified by what I'd finished off with that I knew I'd done my job.

We climbed through the portrait hole, and there waiting for us was the common room. I decided to try sit directly in front of the fire and look.

"Are you expecting to see something in the fire, Chris?" Harry asked. He looked at me with a smirk. "Because, Mrs. Crazy, nothing usually pops up in there. I've tried before, trust me," He mocked. I rolled my eyes and heard him grunt in pain. I hid a giggle knowing that Hermione must have hit him.

After a minute I sighed and sat by the other three. Harry looked somewhat sorry and Ron looked ashamed. They had been somewhat rude to me, but I didn't care. As long as Hermione was happy being their friend, then I was happy for her.

"I know it's none of my business," I started, "but how many rules have you broken in the past two years? I mean personally I try to stay out of trouble most of the time, but I'm somewhat curious." Both of the boys looked at each other and grinned, but as soon as they began to try to list them Hermione butt in.

"Shouldn't we go to bed, Chris? It's getting late and I know you're probably as tired as I am," Hermione basically announced. I looked at her and frowned. She led me upstairs.

"Why'd you do that? I was sort of starting to like them," I asked.

"That'll provoke them to get into more trouble, Chris. They are easily provoked. Especially by other students," Hermione whispered back. I shook my head, changed into pajamas, and laid down in my bed.

I felt an emptiness as I lay in bed and I sighed. It was an emptiness that was just here. It always haunted me. It was in my sleep, in my dreams, and even as I talked to my friends and had fun. It was just there. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I wanted to find out. That's why I had stared into the fire, because of that feeling. I fell asleep with thoughts of that emptiness brewing in my head.

As I woke up that morning I snuck out of bed sat in front of the fire-place. The emptiness had left me, but I knew it'd come back later. It was around four in the morning, so there was no fire lit, yet, but it would happen soon. I had never seen what lit the fires, so I was somewhat excited to know. As I began to day dream about it I heard a snap as a small elf appeared in front of me.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. The elf squeaked and jumped. It turned back to see what had shocked him.

"Oh, just an early riser. Blinky didn't mean to disturb you, ma'am," It said. I smiled at the little elf.

"You didn't disturb anything. I'm just waiting for the others," I said smiling. The elf nodded as it lit the fire with a click of its fingers and disappeared.

Just outside of the common room I heard someone arguing with the fat lady. I stood up and looked over at the portrait hole as it swung open. A man stood there. I gasped and hid behind a chair, hearing his footsteps begin to come near me. They head right towards me until they stopped right in front of the chair.

"Hello, nothing to be afraid of, kid. Oh and just so you know that's not much of a hiding place. I can plainly see you back there. Um, where am I?" said a voice. I looked up and saw the man just staring down at me.


	2. The Doctor and Rose

I just stared at the man for a minute before standing up. I wished I hadn't left my wand on my nightstand when I came down.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" The man asked me.

"Er, I'm Chris. You're in Hogwarts. It's a magical boarding school. Who are you?" I hesitantly answered.

"I'm the Doctor!" He answered cheerfully.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor," said a voice from behind the man. A blond girl had walked in at some point during our conversation.

"Did you find anything else out about this place?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah. I found the Headmaster's office. He said this was a magical school. Who's this? Is she a student?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Chris. I'm a third year," I said to the girl. She nodded.

I heard the sound of my classmates beginning to stir. Hermione and Ginny were the first ones down. They had been talking and when they saw the Doctor, girl, and I just standing there, they stopped dead in their tracks. I wouldn't blame them. The Doctor was tall, much taller than me, with messy, brown hair and brown eyes, while the girl was my height with blond hair and green eyes.

"Who are they, Chris?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the Doctor," replied the Doctor for me. "And that's Rose."

I sort of nodded. Hermione looked completely bewildered and Ginny looked somewhat lost. I looked over at my friends, and then back at the Doctor, sighing. I knew nothing about what was happening here, yet I was the only one who had seen this man just waltz into the room and start questioning me.

I walked over to Hermione and Ginny, beginning to explain everything. Hermione frowned as I finished.

"Hold on a minute. How'd you even get in here without the password?" She asked him, stepping forward a bit.

The Doctor shrugged and held up what looked like a glowing orb on top of a pen.

"Sonic screwdriver…and then the lady in the painting yelled at me. She was quite rude and only let me in because I'd heard some kid say the password to himself over and over again. I just repeated what I heard. Oh and I love that password, by the way. Fortuna major! It's fantastic!" He said with an air of enthusiasm. "The things you humans come up with," He said with a grin.

I stood there staring at him thinking, Seriously? He called us humans? Seriously? Are you kidding me?! I felt distressed and tired and hungry all at the same time.

As the other kids began to wake I headed downstairs for breakfast. I figured the "Doctor" would take a hint and leave me alone, but he followed me all the way downstairs and sat right next to me as though expecting me to do some amazing trick, but the girl who was with him stayed up in the common room.


End file.
